The Fortune of Ms Hinata
by GiMaPi
Summary: Based on a story by 'KalliopeStarmist' - Hinata gave a lady back her diamond star and is rewarded with her being able to review all of her potential matches
1. Chapter 1

Hello people,

This story is based off of another story called ''The fortune of Mrs. Sakura'' but I like Hinata better then Sakura so I wanted to make my own story with kind of the same basic plot, Going through each of your potential matches.

It's going to start a little slow so bear with me.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I sighed quietly, kicking a stone as I walked through a green forest. I was super bored.

''Shino's on a mission with Kurenai-Sensei, and Kiba's home with a sick Akamaru,'' I mumbled.

''Uhhhhhh!'' I threw my hands in the air in exasperation ''Is there anything in the world that I can do! Please anything at all!''

Suddenly I felt a hard object hit me in the side of the head ''Ahh!''

I shook my head, and then searched for the object that hit my head. A shine on the ground caught my attention; I bent down to retrieve the object.

It was a pretty diamond star with a blue diamond star in the middle. I looked around in hopes of finding the stars owner.

''Hello!'' I called ''Is anybody here?'' I didn't expect anybody to answer, and no one did. But I did hear a small snicker.

I turned towards the snicker and there was a rustling in the bush and a shadow darted away from my line of sight.

I waited a few minutes and when I didn't hear anything I gave up on looking for whoever was spying on me.

I turned to walk back to the Hyuga compound and show father my discovery when something came down from the trees and attached itself to my chest.

I screamed until I realized what exactly had grabbed me. It was a monkey. (think of a brown Aipom from Pokemon)

''O-oh h-hello monkey, what's your name?'' the monkey reached out to touch the diamond star in my hand.

I held the star closer to the monkey and said ''Is this yours?'' The monkey nodded and grabbed the star from me.

It jumped out of my arms and took my hand. It began to pull me through several bushes and through thick forest.

Finally it lead me to a clearing in the middle of that clearing was a small wooden hut.

In front of the hut was a young woman, about mid twenties, she had long black hair and pale skin, she was sitting in a small rocking chair. The monkey ran over to her and jumped in her lap, presenting the star to her.

The woman took it and inspected it carefully then she looked at me. Then she looked back at the star,

''I suppose I should thank you for finding my star,'' I shook my head,

''That's not necessary Ma'am,'' She stood form her chair, the monkey jumping to the ground, she motioned for me to follow her inside the little hut.

She sat me down in a chair and sat across from me a crystal ball between us.

''For finding my star I will let you review all of your potential matches,'' She held a hand in front of the crystal ball and it glowed white.

I shook my head ''That's not necessary ma'am, please, I don't need a reward really,''

She waved her free hand at me ''Yes you do, this star is extremely precious to me and for finding it you deserve a reward,''

She lowered her eyes to the crystal ball ''Look into the ball and relax, slow your heart beat and relax,''

As she spoke my eyes began to feel droopy and my head began to nod. I desperately tried to keep my eyes open but the more this woman talked the drowsier I became.

''Just relax your muscles and close your eyes,'' Finally I listened to her and fell asleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I groaned waking up from a deep sleep. I sat up and looked around, at first I was confused.

I had no idea what room I was in until I remembered the woman and the monkey and the crystal ball.

''Um, ma'am, c-can you hear me?''

Yes

I gasped her voice was coming from, in my head?

Don't worry kid this is part of the reviewing all your potential matches

_Oh, Um so who's house is this,_ I asked

You'll see

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sorry I took so long to get to the point,

And sorry to leave you with a cliffy but I just wanted this chapter to be a prologue


	2. Authors note

Hey guys,

I've recently been grounded from the computer, and my mom won't let me on the computer at all (she doesn't know I'm on it now

So I won't be able to update my stories for a while

I'm very sorry, and I'll try my very hardest to update ASAP

From,

GiMaPi


End file.
